Love of Knowledge, Love of Philosophia
by Victim of Doubt
Summary: Miku Hatsune was screwed in her job, life and love. Trapped in Crypton's surreal underground catacombs with a man barely above legal-age pinning her with no intentions of letting go, her fate's been determined. But speaking from an honest point of view, she decides to trace back the events before the transpiring circumstances to her chance meeting with Rei Kagane, aka "Love Thief".


Prologue: Screwed Beyond All Redemption

Miku wonders how it came to this. The tealette was currently located in one of Crypton Future's surreal underground catacombs, kept company by a man barely above legal age. She hadn't expected their prized casino to be built on top of an ancient burial ground, but she also didn't expect a gunfight to occur.

Rei had his left arm slung around her waist gently. His black suit was tarnished from their escape from a Mafia gang-leader; Leon.

Miku bit back a sigh. She had told Rei they couldn't be trusted, and he had believed Rin over her. _Rin_. The Rin Kagamine, seventeen years old with an annoying white bow perched upon her frizzy blonde hair. That Rin – the infuriating one.

No, Miku wasn't jealous. Miku was just angry over who Rei placed his trust with, and it didn't take a genius to guess it wasn't Miku. Honestly, so what if Rin knew Rei more? Miku was always there for him! Besides, did Rin have experience with a gun? No. Could she even carry a gun? Negative.

"Look, I know you're angry," Rei started, his grip tightening around her waist. "And I owe you an apology. I'm sorry. I really, really am, but there's no need for you to be angry at Rin."

Miku harrumphed, giving him an offended scowl. She tried her best not to fidget in his hold. "Who said I was angry at Rin?"

"It's written all over your face."

"Then I might as well maul my looks," she seethed.

Rei pouted. "But you're so pretty."

On any other day, Miku would have teased the one and only Rei Kagene over his apology. On any other day, she would have blushed over his rare compliments. On any other day, they wouldn't be running from the country's greatest mafia leader alive. On any other day, Miku would be happily (albeit animatedly) chatting with her friends Piko Utatane and Gumi Megumi.

But this wasn't any other day. This was _her_ most special day, the day she was looking forward the most to. Sadly, the day was already ruined by the BB bullet lodged in her thigh.

It was August 30th, her birthday.

And damn well, she was going to _at least_ have Rei acknowledge today. Even if he forgot, as she expected of him.

"What are you doing?" Rei asked bluntly, inclining his head to Miku.

"Can't you see I'm writing my life story?" she snarled. With a pen nestled in her hand, she scribbled on the sterile white wall, graphite tarnishing the otherwise graffiti free space.

"Are you writing about me?" he asked.

"Of course I am," Miku replied. "I'm writing about everyone I've encountered. And most of them are dangerous and because of you, Kagene! Don't expect me to sugar-coat anything about you and your filthy life, because I'm going to be one hundred percent sincere."

"Why now?"

"Why now, you ask? Why _not_ now? All my life I've wanted to be an author; a person who writes to please the general public. That was my dream until Crypton – or Utopia as the government expects us to call it – assigned me as a friggin' policewoman.

What kind of person wants to work as a policewoman? You're forced to wear a tight uniform and carry a gun when there's no reason to use it! Don't get me started on the parking ticket wars going on every day. It's a taxing, boring, stupid, unfulfilled job. Being an author is _way_ better."

Rei nodded, as if he were interested when she knew he wasn't even giving a damn.

"This is personal, so get your hands off me and don't peek over my shoulders!"

"If it's personal, I don't suggest that you write it on a wall."

"Shut up, Kagene, nobody asked for your opinion. Now I'll say it again, don't peek over my damn shoulders!" Miku quickly added, "Now get your crummy hands off me, you leech."

"I think I would rather hold you for a little longer."

Miku arched an eyebrow.

"Safety precautions," he added, averting his amber eyes from her gaze.

Rolling her eyes, she ignored whatever reasons he wanted to spew. She was far more interested in her work than a flustered boy.

At the age of twenty-four, Miku would start from the beginning. Her present time would be adjourned until her past re-surfaced.

Yes, Miku Hatsune would start on February 21st, three days before her chance meeting with Rei Kagene – the only and only Duke of Crypton, or as he liked to call himself, "Love Thief."

* * *

This is strictly a prologue. If you're confused, then that is the intended effect. ... I think.

Nah, I'm kidding with you. You're supposed to be confused. It's like how I'm supposed to do my holiday homework instead of goofing off with the Internet. Then again, I am studying - studying how to write (sadly, my Mom doesn't appreciate this).

Also, sorry to Rin fans who have read this chapter. Miku's just being all post-PMS. Anger added with jealousy (whoops. You weren't supposed to know she was jealous. Not that you couldn't tell from reading) isn't exactly a good "combination".

The darling UnsubUnicorn beta-read this for me because I'm a lazy ass. She's kind, sweet and smexy. Heck, she's putting up with yours truly quite easily. Look up her account and start reading! My suggestion would be _Super Effective_. It's one of her older oneshots and I believe it was her first fanfic I reviewed, and then a cycle took effect and we've been buds ever since (FrendzFIVEeva - that's more than FrendzFOUReva).

Side-note: This song was based off Love Philosphia by Miku and produced by Kurousa-P/Whiteflame.  
2nd Side note: Aside from having this A/N be way too long, the second chapter in nearly finished and will be released either next week, or the week after.

- Vic


End file.
